12 Days of Christmas
by Maelynn Meep
Summary: DOCTOR WHO STYLE! My rendition of the 12 Days of Christmas. If you want, you can skip to the end of the song but don't miss the VERY end. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**12 Days of Christmas**

(**Doctor Who Style!)**

_By Tuba321_

**A/N:** My friend and I were bored during lunch and we kind of made a different rendition of _The 12 Days of Christmas_. We call it Nerd-Style. But, as it turned out, half of the song had to do with _Doctor Who_, so I decided to make the rest of it _Doctor Who_ Style for your enjoyment! (IF YOU WANT TO SKIP TO THE END OF THE SONG BUT DON'T MISS THE VERY END!!!)

**Dedicated To:** Ashley. My crazy inspiration.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I really own of Doctor Who is the DVDs, books, my fanfictions and my red Converse shoes. (Really, I have those!)

--------------------------------------------------------------

On the first day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

**A Jelly-Baby in pair tree.**

On the second day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

**Two Mickeys screaming**,

And a Jelly-Baby in a pair tree.

On the third day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

**Three K9s shooting,**

Two Mickeys screaming,

And a Jelly-Baby in a pair tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

**Four Knitted Scarves**,

Three K9s shooting,

Two Mickeys screaming,

And a Jelly-Baby in a pair tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

**Five Sonic Screwdrivers!**

Four knitted scarves,

Three K9s shooting,

Two Mickeys screaming,

And a Jelly-Baby in a pair tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

**Six Roses Weeping,**

Five sonic screwdrivers!

Four knitted scarves,

Three K9s shooting,

Two Mickeys screaming,

And Jelly-Baby in a pair tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

**Seven Aces Dancing,**

Six Roses weeping,

Five sonic screwdrivers!

Four knitted scarves,

Three K9s shooting,

Two Mickeys screaming,

And a Jelly-Baby in a pair tree.

On the eight day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

**Eight Masters laughing,**

Seven Aces dancing,

Six Roses weeping,

Five sonic screwdrivers!

Four knitted scarves,

Three K9s shooting,

Two Mickeys screaming,

And a Jelly-Baby in a pair tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

**Nine's Leather Jacket,**

Eight Masters laughing,

Seven Aces dancing,

Six Roses weeping,

Five sonic screwdrivers!

Four knitted scarves,

Three K9s shooting,

Two Mickeys screaming,

And a Jelly-Baby in a pair tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

**Ten Doctors Running,**

Nine's leather jacket,

Eight Masters laughing,

Seven Aces dancing,

Six Roses weeping,

Five sonic screwdrivers!

Four knitted scarves

Three K9s shooting,

Two Mickeys screaming,

And a Jelly-Baby in a pair tree.

On the eleven's day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

**Eleven Companions Teasing,**

Ten Doctors running,

Nine's leather jacket,

Eight Masters laughing,

Seven Aces dancing,

Six Roses weeping,

Five sonic screwdrivers!

Four knitted scarves,

Three K9s shooting,

Two Mickeys screaming,

And a Jelly-Baby in a pair tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me:

**Twelve Time Lords traveling,**

Eleven companions teasing,

Ten Doctors running,

Nine's leather jacket,

Eight Masters laughing,

Seven Aces dancing,

Six Roses weeping,

Five sonic screwdrivers!

Four knitted scarves,

Three K9s shooting,

Two Mickeys screaming,

And a Jelly-Baby in a pair tree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"**O**H!" The Doctor yelled, slamming the TARDIS door shut with a mighty _BANG!_. "Thank God! It's finally over!" He walked down to the console, where Martha was staring at him with some amusement. He pointed to her. "Martha, if somebody _ever_ writes a song about you, make sure that it doesn't involve you getting…" He looked back at the list.

"Twelve Jelly-Babies _and _a pair tree _each_, twenty-two Mickeys screaming, bad for the ears, thirty K9s shooting," He glanced around. "I have to repair the damage now." He looked back at the list. "Thirty-six knitted scarves! As if I didn't have enough of them! Forty sonic screwdrivers, I can live with but, _forty-two_ Roses _weeping_?! Oh, and the _other_ forty-two Aces dancing! She needs some lessons! Forty Masters laughing was easy to withstand but he tried to _kill_ me." He paused. "_Again._ Four of Nine's leather jacket…?"

"Doctor?"

"Yes Martha?"

"What does it mean by _nine's_ leather jacket?"

"Uh…." He changed tact. "Not important. Thirty of me? Running? That's all of me times three scuffing up the floors! Twenty-two companions teasing." He turned around sharply, pointing an accusing finger. "_You_ did not help with that, by the way."

Martha shrugged.

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair in confusion. "And _how in the world_ did this person bring in twelve dead Time Lords!? That's impossible!"

"But it just happened." Martha pointed out.

He rushed over to the doors again and grabbed them open. In the mass outside, the twelve Time Lords could be seen. They waved at him.

He slammed the door, looking a bit afraid before making a face of realization and throwing it open again.

He stuck his head out. "Rose?" He called.

The forty-two of them were in the corner. "Doctor?" They all answered together before bursting into tears again.

Making the most shocked face he had ever made in all of his lives he closed the door again. He turned around slowly. "Martha," He started. "Merry Christmas."

**THE END**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** xD This was a _blast_ to write. Like I said, part of it was based off of _The Twelve Days of Christmas (NERD STYLE)_ but I have to admit, some of it was based off the version of _12 Days_ that I have on CD. Around the tenth day, the lady singing it starts freaking out. Apparently she got too much stuff.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!


End file.
